


The Best Idea

by DratTheRat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Metamorphmagus Sex, POV Remus Lupin, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Well some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Tonks seems to think she has the best idea.  Remus disagrees, but maybe he can be convinced.





	The Best Idea

“I’m not as stupid as you think!”

This argument got worse and worse. Remus turned and splayed one hand against the wall. He leaned against it hard and covered his eyes with the other. “I don’t think you’re stupid,” he moaned, “Did I say you were stupid?”

“You bloody well implied it! Fuck!” 

Tonks slammed her palm down on the table and Remus jumped. He was jumpier now than he had ever been, even during the First War. Everyone was jumpy nowadays. He took a deep breath and turned around, leaning his back against the wall where his hand had been a moment before.

Tonks looked different than she had when the argument began. Gone was the mousy hair and the sickly complexion. Her facial features were her own, he thought - straight nose, aristocratic cheekbones, small mouth, pointed chin - all features that screamed, “Black!” Fortunately, her resemblance to Sirius was ruined by her bright red hair and matching eyes. Anger suited her much better than moping, and Remus silently debated whether to tell her so. He decided against it. That might sound like a come-on, which wouldn’t help the situation one bit.

“Look at you standing there acting so superior. Leaning back all nonchalant.” 

Tonks’ tone had lowered to a menacing whisper, and Remus liked it. He liked it a lot. He hadn’t been trying to seem nonchalant, but he couldn’t bring himself to straighten up his posture. The wolf in him was ready to pounce. He bit his lip.

“Fucking holier than thou Professor Lupin,” Tonks went on, “‘We can’t be together, Nymphadora. I’m too old, and I’m a werewolf. I can only drag you down,’” she mimicked, “Fuck! Well I’ve got eyes.” She glared at his crotch.

Remus didn’t bother to hide his erection. He’d thought his baggy sweater was long enough to cover it, but apparently not. “You’re a beautiful woman, Nymphadora, and I am a man. And a werewolf. I never said I wasn't tempted; I said it was a bad idea.” He had meant to sound reasonable, but instead it came out didactic and teasing, like he was trying to piss her off. He liked her angry. He wanted her aggressive. He wanted her to run at him so he could turn the tables on her, fuck her hard into the floor. He’d need to get her trousers all the way off, and then he’d lie on top of her so she could barely breathe and take her from behind, bending her buttocks up so he could slam down into her and smash those heaving breasts into the hardwood. He dug his fingernails into his palms. “A very bad idea,” he added breathily, “I think I’d better leave.” 

He tried to sidle around the edges of the room, but she caught him, pressed against him.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Remus gasped before she could say anything.

She grabbed his face. “Don’t you get it? You don’t get to tell me that.” She kissed him.

Remus moaned and felt himself digging his fingertips into her soft, round ass. “Upstairs,” he begged, “Not here. Oh please. Lead me upstairs.”

She stepped back. Her eyes were black, now, but her hair was still that fiery red, wafting in a frizzy cloud around her head and shoulders. “You’ll come?”

Remus laughed a predatory laugh. “You win. Or lose. It’s too late for me not to.” He grinned that grin he’d done his best to hide from everyone but Sirius, and Tonks, like her late cousin, grinned right back. It was a familiar grin, and the wolf in him was pleased.

There wasn’t anybody else in Grimmauld Place, but Walburga’s portrait was just outside, so Tonks opened the kitchen door carefully and began to tiptoe through the drawing room and up the stairs. It was the most grace Remus had ever seen her display, and the small part of his brain that hadn’t descended down into his dick speculated that her usual clumsiness must result simply from a lack of concentration. This must be what she was like as an auror - silent, deadly. He followed her in equal silence like the predator he was. “Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,” he hummed inside his head. Too bad she wasn’t wearing her red auror robes. She led him into Sirius’ bedroom, and Remus latched the door behind him. He inhaled, and, on his exhale, he shuddered.

“You and him, you were together, right?”

“At times.”

“When you were young?” Tonks pulled off her top. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Her breasts hung heavy on her chest, and her wide nipples hardened immediately into points.

Remus nodded. “He was curious. We came to a . . . mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“You weren’t in love?”

“We thought we were. But then the war, the secrets. We didn’t trust each other. This is a bad idea, Nymphadora.”

“Tonks,” she corrected. She was sitting on Sirius’ bed. Her shoes were off, and she was pulling off her trousers and her pants. “You’re just saying that because you think you’re supposed to. What about after?”

“At times." Azkaban had altered Sirius. Sometimes, he had been soft and sentimental, wanting to remember what they had had for a year or two when they were barely more than boys, wanting to kiss and cuddle and make love, which was not how it had been before - well, rarely. Sometimes, he had wanted something sharp enough to make him feel alive, and Remus had pounded into him hard, the way the wolf always wanted it, the way it had actually been most of the time during the First War. Once or twice, Remus had let him take control and top, but the wolf inside him hated that. The only way Remus could let it happen was if he fucked Sirius’ arse or mouth afterwards or came in sticky ropes all over his face. Most of the time, however, Sirius had not wanted Remus to touch him - sexually or otherwise.

“Do you like this?” Tonks was naked now. She laid down on the bed, and her skin shifted. It got paler, and her red hair smoothed and darkened into black. Her black eyes smouldered into grey. The soft fat in her rounded hips and buttocks oozed away into her legs, leaving her taller, and her breasts shrank down to nearly nothing, nipples tight against her chest. The extra mass swelled her clirotis into something like a cock.

Remus liked it, but he had liked the way she looked before, as well. He was still standing by the door, completely dressed. He brought his eager hands down to his fly. It was almost time. “I like you,” he told her truthfully, “You should be the way you like it most.”

Tonks touched herself between her legs and rubbed some shiny wetness on her clit-cock. It shrank until it became something in between. Her breasts grew back to medium size. Her hips and arse ballooned back to their usual girth, and she lost the extra height. Her hair and eyes shifted to dark maroon, almost like blood.

“There,” Remus whispered, “That’s perfect.” He unzipped his fly but left his clothes on. Then, he crawled up the bed. 

Outwardly calm, he shook and ached inside as he made a token effort to pay her some attention. He kissed her lips and neck and sucked and licked and rubbed her breasts. He backed into a crouch and took her giant clit into his mouth and sucked on it as though it were a little, bulbous cock. He ran his fingers around her opening and plunged first one then two inside, searching for her g-spot. She thrust into his mouth and moaned, “Oh, Remus, fuck!”

He gave her clit a final lick. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, of course!”

“You know how other men will claim that they can’t stop once they get started? Well, that isn’t true. It’s true with me.”

She sat up on her elbows. “Exactly how much clearer can I be?”

Remus shrugged. His predatory grin came back. He reached for her, gently at first, then grabbed her hard and flipped her over, pulled his cock out of his undone fly, and shoved it deep inside her pussy.

Tonks shrieked, and Remus wasn’t sure whether it was in pain, pleasure, or surprise. The part of him that cared was buried. Just like he’d imagined, he arranged her flat on her stomach, bent her lower back to cant her arse up towards him, and pounded down and forward into her slick, wet cunt. Tonks struggled, and the wolf inside him urged him on. He fucked her harder. Her hand shot forward to brace against the bedframe, and her body changed, elongating through the waist and becoming more flexible around the middle where he had her bent. Her arse decreased in mass, and Remus guessed that it had gone into her clit-cock, engorging it again so she could rut against the sheets. She began to moan into the pillow, then to scream. Remus slammed into her one final time - hard - and collapsed. 

They breathed together harshly for a moment, and Remus, pressed against her arse and back, could tell she had not changed again. As his reasonable, curious, human mind returned to him, he rolled off her onto his back and rolled her over, too, so he could see. A long, cocklike structure jutted out just above her vagina, red and puffy and slick where her vaginal juices had dripped over it while she was on her stomach. It was larger than Remus’ own cock. Her waist was so thin and bendy that she must have altered how her organs fit inside her body. He doubted she would be able to sit up. As he watched, the clit-cock shrank down all the way until it was a tiny, swollen nub nestled between her labia. Her waist expanded, and the muscles of her core re-spawned. Her nose was running and her cheeks were teary, but she was grinning.

“I’ve never done it quite like that. Usually, if anybody’s going to dominate, it’s me.”

“That doesn’t work for me.”

She nodded. “I can see that. You go to lengths to hide it, though.”

“I do. But that’s me, too. It’s not all a disguise.”

“I understand.” She smiled. “You’re many things, and none of them are lies. Like me.”

“You have a choice.”

She shook her head. Her blood red hair softened into short, fine pink. “I have a semblance of control. Like you - look how long you resisted! I can hold back, and I can bend it to my whims, sometimes, but I can’t not change at all. It doesn’t work that way.”

Remus rolled onto his side to look into her eyes. They were grey again. Aside from his soft cock dangling out of his open fly, he was still dressed. “Tonks,” he sighed, “This is still a bad idea.”

“It’s the best idea, Remus. There’s a war on. We could die tomorrow. No one else can understand us. We don’t have to be alone.”


End file.
